FRLG017: Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis Red faces Mewtwo, who decides to help him in the battle against Team Rocket. Red returns and shows Green and Blue their new ally, who doubt Mewtwo. At any rare, the group sails for Seven Island, but are attacked by Unown. Chapter Plot Red faces Mewtwo, the Pokémon that escaped Team Rocket's lab some time ago. Red asks why did it pick Lorelei. Mewtwo simply replies it saw her on his way on Seven Island. Red realizes and is shocked how can Mewtwo even talk to a human. Mewtwo uses the spoon to collect Red's Poké Balls, seeing Red's Pokémon are badly wounded. Red is annoyed, but is told Mewtwo wants to battle by his side. Green, however, has managed to pass Ultima's training. Ultima is very surprised Green managed to teach Blasty Hydro Cannon, for trainers normally do it by her training at Cape Brink. Ultima considers this a miracle, to master an attack so soon and make great results. Blue visits Green, to ask her to help him out. Ultima, Green and Blue come to the ship and see below it some Unown, at the propeller. The sailor admits he saw these last night, as they were flying off from Seven Island. Blue believes Sird released them to attack Lorelei, then to spy on them. Green is confident Blasty managed to learn its attack, so Blue is counting on her, since Charizard is still lacking a bit. The sailor asks what if the propeller is knocked off, but Blue assures him it won't happen. Ultima watches as all three attacks merge into one and attack the Unown. Blue and Green turn their heads, seeing Red, who is carrying Lorelei, came back to support them. Blue and Green wonder if Red went to Seven Island to save Lorelei. Red denies that, showing Mewtwo was the one that saved her, making Green and Blue scream at Mewtwo's presence. Soon, everyone is on the ship, ready for new battles against Team Rocket. Blue and Green, however, are troubled by the fact Mewtwo is with them. Red reminds them his Pokémon are being wounded and there is no Pokémon Center around, so they have Mewtwo as their strong ally, plus Mewtwo is also investigating. Blue asks Red how does he know what Mewtwo is thinking and is told Red can communicate with Mewtwo through telepathy. Mewtwo speaks to Red only he can hear it, others cannot. Mewtwo explains after being binded to Blaine, its former master, and severing the link, it is when it learned how to communicate. Mewtwo admits it can only trust Red, who captured it, and Yellow, who joined up to fight a powerful foe. Blue shows Red there is something at Seven Island, as Red's VS Seeker is activated. Along with Blue and Green's VS Seeker, Red's device also points to the tallest building at Seven Island. Ultima knows this place, for trainers came here to practice the "Time Attack". Suddenly, more Unown appear and circle around the ship, making Blue think this is the enemy's HQ. Mewtwo envelops its allies with a barrier, claiming their foes will fall down. Debuts Move *Hydro Cannon Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters